Existing systems for managing the configuration of OS2200 systems or other operating systems running on high-end mainframes include configuration rules for validation of user-defined configuration data stored within one or more configuration files. Typically, a user is required to create and/or modify the configuration data in its entirety before executing a separate verification application. When the verification application returns errors, the user investigates and attempts to fix each of the returned errors one-by-one and again invokes the verification application.
Often, source code associated with the verification application must be modified, recompiled, and repackaged in order to modify, add or delete validation rules used to validate the configuration data. Recompiling and repackaging the source code is time-consuming and error prone process.